The Chronicles Of Nintendo
by Ball-Of-Snow
Summary: Peach has just lost her father to King dedede, and Mario and Luigi are here to help! A new threat is arising after so many years. Who is it? If you need to find out characters, please look on wikipedia.


**The Ficlet Game-**

**How to Play-**

If you see your pen name below, you're next!!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

**Character: Alice from my one time attempted manga comic "Alice In Trippyland"**

**Song one: Luvly Merry Go Round! Pipo Angels  
Title: ALice falls in love on a merry go round**

Alice was at Wonderland's biggest amusement park, that was absoloutely the cutest! She, along with the twin ninja samurais, Tureedordi and Tureedodumu, Hatter and The October Hare jumped on a lovely merry go round with a pink heart theme. As they spun around, Alice became slightly dizzy and then eventually got even more dizzier. She felt so dizzy, she fainted. Hatter spotted her falling, and caught her in his hands and hoisted her onto his white horse. Alice woke up in his arms as they walked away from the fun and excitement.  
"What a perfect, day to fall in love..." She thought as she stood happily.

**Song two: Hand Of SorrowWithin Temptation  
Title: Hatter tries to saves Alice from the Jack of Spades  
**

Alice stood in the clock tower where the beautiful floral envelope had instructed for her to go. As she stood waiting for the man who had supposedly confessed his love, a man jumped next to her.  
"I'm Jack, and I think I love you." He said, and his arms glowed an evil purple. Alice backed away, but as she did, Jack had her in his arms, and her eyes saw nothing but black and nothing more.  
Hatter arrived to see Jack had converted her to darkness, and using his high skilled magic, shot a violent volley of fire at Jack. Alice, using her defensive shielding magic, diverted the flames, and engulfed the tower in a burning frenzy. Before they left, Jack made Alice move like a puppet, and pushed him off the platform they were standing on. As he screamed, the ninja twins caught him.

**Song Three: RunawayAvril Lavgne  
Title: Alice tries to runaway from Hatter  
**Alice walked down the aisle, to be wedded to Jack of Spades.  
"I object!" Hatter announced. Alice, still under Jack's evil voodoo control, shot a defensive spell to push Hatter away. Hatter shot an electric blast that knocked Jack off the top of the building they were bieng married on. Alice almost instinctively, jumped after Jack and dove down to save him!! Hatter jumped down, and his arms grew a calm blue and he hugged Alice. Suddenly, Alice's darkened vision was filled with light and normal day-to-day sight sort of thing. Alice made a defense bubble, which stopped them from falling, and watched Jack snap his neck at the bottom of the ground.

**Song Four: The HowlingWithin Temptation  
Title: The Insomniac Fox aids Alice's party  
**"Alice, get back!" Turedodumu commanded Alice. The Joker twins; The Queen of Spades' personal assasins, were here to kill Alice and take her blood. The Insomniac Fox, a werewolf had joined them to fight. He let a tremendous howl out to shatter thier ear drums. But thier outfits covered thier ears, and they detached the bells on thier hats and used them as explosives to shatter THIER eardrums. Alice released a defensive shield. It indeed did the trick, but the spell was like glass and shattered into a thousand pieces. The insomniac fox saw one of the jokers get a poisoned dagger, and she threw it at Alice. Alice didn't notice, and the Insomniac fox dove in and took the fatal hit. It penetrated his chest, and into his heart. With his remaining strength, he pulled the dagger out, and threw the blade into the Joker's skull.

**Song Five: Don't you wanna feelRogue Traders  
Title: Meeting The Duchess  
**Alice, Turedodi and Toredodumu stood and saw the Duchess, a slutty dressed alchemist woman with neck lengthed black hair. In her arms was a giant egg with white wings. As she smiled, ruby lips glistening in the candle light, she could tell they were here for an update on her experimentation of turning gold into diamond, for thier armour.  
"No luck yet, dearies." She said. Suddenly, her front door blew open, and two uniformed men stood and pointed slender fingers at her. She knew why THEY were here too, and kicked thier asses.

**Song Six: Untouched The Veronicas  
Title: Alice summons the Griffon  
**Alice and The Queen of Spades stood there, for Summotresses, people who summoned divine beasts of ancient lore. Alice got her mystic tambourines the Queen of Hearts gave her and began a holy dance, that entranced the entire world into crying. Thier tears fueled the dance, and as she thought of Mary Ann, The White rabbit's house maid kissing Hatter, tears poured down her face, and then she blinked. She was still dancing. On top of a Griffon! It's holy call petrified the Queen of Spades. The Queen attempted to summon the Chimera of unholyness, but The Griffon cast a holy ball of energy that crushed the Queen of Spades. She was no more. Suddenly, the griffon became a big water drop.

**Song Seven: Call Me When Your SoberEvanecsence  
Title: Alice meets Mary Ann  
**Alice sat in The WHite Rabbit's humble home. Hatter sat next to her. As they discussed some issues with the wacky government Alice never knew or dreamt of, a woman in a maid's outfit stumbled in.  
"Rabbit, why didn't you tell me, we had guests??" She asked cutely, and then she looked at Hatter, with a rather seductive look. Alice lowered her eyelids at this woman. Who was she and why was she looking at him like that?  
"This is my annoying house maid, Mary Ann." The Rabbit said.

**Song Eight: Piece Of MeBritney Spears  
Title: Alice and Mary Ann fight  
**Alice and Mary Ann stood in the Heart Chapel. Alice had figured Mary Ann out. She never loved him. She was just trying to convert the heart's most skilled magician...!  
As Mary Ann shot a dust spell at Alice to blind her, Alice reflected the spell and blinded Mary Ann. Alice did a couple of kicks and sent that nasty bitch across the room.  
"Bring it." Alice said, in a tough tone of voice. Mary Ann now made a shadow spell in the shape of a spider, and it crawled towards Alice. Alice jumped out of the way, and started to Strangle Mary Ann.

**Song Nine: Boom Boom BOom BoomVengaboys  
Title: Joker Partytime!  
**Alice stood there, the Jokers grinning. As they charged at Alice, feet raised in the air, Alice kept sending shielding spells to stop any blows, suddenly One Joker got past Alice's defenses and Kicked Alice sky high. Alice created a buble and landed on the ground safe and sound. The Jokers charged again, and were still trying to hit her. Alice soon got tired, and her shields got weaker. The Jokers now started doing backflips and throwing playing card shuriken at Alice, and also threw confetti, as a festive and cute act. Alice's last ounce of strength, created a shield.

**Song Ten: Speak & DestroyRogue Traders  
Title: Alice's fun  
**As Alice, October Hare, Hatter, and the Ninja twins walked along the path, Alice kept making funny noises. The boys were annoyed but Alice was having the time of her life. She then listened for an echo. Soon she made annoying noises, louder then before. "SHUT UP!"

**I Tag  
Mayo on Toast  
Nobody's but Joe**


End file.
